Voices
by sewrawr
Summary: Yaku dapat mendengar jelas isi kepala 'dia'.


_**HAIKYU! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate.**_

_**Saya tidak mengambil hak kepemilikan apapun kecuali alur cerita fiksi penggemar ini.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**TUJUH **_belas tahun hidup, Yaku belum pernah sekalipun mendapati kepalanya sakit karena suara-suara yang memenuhi kepalanya sebelum ia bergabung dengan klub voli dua tahun yang lalu.

Ketika menginjak tahun kedua, ia baru tersadar jika kepalanya mulai diisi oleh suara lain ketika ia bersama klub bola volinya. Itu berarti, orang yang ditakdirkan bersamanya adalah salah satu temannya di klub voli.

Suara itu membuat Yaku terkadang lepas dari fokusnya, padahal, perannya sangat penting di lapangan.

Masalahnya, kadang suara-suara itu tidak penting!

Ia tidak dapat mengetahui siapa si pemilik pikiran yang mampir ke dalam pikirannya itu. Yaku tidak dapat memastikannya karena, duh, lihat saja klub bola voli Nekoma ini, isinya adalah orang-orang yang kadang isi kepalanya campur aduk, jadi ia tidak dapat menebak-nebak.

"Kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" sebuah suara membuat Yaku bergidik terkejut, ia menoleh mendapati Kuroo yang sudah bersamanya sejak tahun pertama sebagai anggota tetap klub.

"Seingatku, kepalaku tidak pernah tidak sakit saat latihan maupun pertandingan."

"Kepalaku juga dipenuhi suara itu."

Yaku menatap Kuroo penasaran, "Suara-suaranya sangat campur-aduk, aku yakin si pemilik pikiran yang pikirannya bersuara di kepalaku ini sangat perfeksionis," lanjut Kuroo.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tahun pertama dan sama sepertimu, hanya saat latihan voli."

"Kau tahu, kadang aku bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang ditakdirkan bersamaku, aku tidak dapat mengambil kesimpulan sendiri karena semua yang berada di sini sama saja isi pikirannya, campur-aduk."

Kuroo mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku kadang takut jika saja 'dia' adalah Lev atau Yamamoto."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Yaku tergelak, Kuroo ikut tergelak ketika si mungil tergelak puas.

"Jangan lupa, malam ini makan bersama," ucap Kuroo.

Yaku mengangguk, "Untuk apa aku lupa? Jarang-jarang, 'kan?"

Kuroo mengusap tengkuknya, "Yah, benar juga," lalu beranjak pergi ke depan net.

* * *

_**KENMA**_ menggoyang lengan Kuroo pelan, "Kuroo, aku akan mampir ke rumah Tora sebentar."

Yang lebih tua mengernyit, "Ada apa?"

"Tora dan Fukunaga..."

"Kami mengadakan pesta anak-anak kelas dua!"

"Hanya bertiga?" tanya Kuroo.

Yamamoto mengangguk semangat, diikuti acungan ibu jari oleh Fukunaga.

"Tumben kamu mau ikut?" tanya Kuroo heran.

"Yah, anu, sesekali."

Kuroo mengangguk, "Ok, tapi pastikan untuk tidak berjalan tanpa mereka, ok? Kamu gampang tersesat."

Kenma mengangguk lalu kembali bergabung dengan Yamamoto dan Fukunaga, "Tora, kamu berisik," ucapnya ketika duduk di sebelah Yamamoto.

"Sampai nanti!"

"Sampai besok!"

"Hati-hati!"

Yaku melambaikan tangannya ke para murid kelas satu dan dua yang arah rumahnya berbeda darinya. Lalu, ia berbalik kepada Kuroo, "Jadi, kenapa kamu masih di sini?"

"Aku temani sampai rumah, ayo."

"Jangan asal deh, sana pulang, rumahmu berbeda arah denganku."

"Biar."

Yaku berdecak, "Jangan bebal, pulang sana, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aduh, cerewet sekali sih, jalan saja kenapa sih? Tidak senang apa diantar pulang orang tampan?"

"Tolong jangan katakan hal itu, makanan yang baru masuk ke dalam perutku seperti akan keluar lagi."

Kuroo tergelak, "Susah sekali sih mengakui kaptenmu ini tampan?"

"Berisik. Aku mau pulang, jadi mengantar tidak?!" tanya Yaku galak.

"Iya, aduh, sabar."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, Yaku beberapa kali mengernyit ketika suara-suara di kepalanya mengatakan hal yang lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Aduh, dia lucu sekali!

Gemas!

Astaga, jantungku!

Seperti gadis baru jatuh cinta, batin Yaku.

"Katakan, Yaku," panggil Kuroo ketika keduanya hampir sampai di rumah Yaku.

"Apa?"

"Suara-suaranya masih ada di kepalamu?" tanya Kuroo.

Yaku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Kurasa tetanggaku, yah, mungkin salah satu dari mereka, aku sih tidak masalah,"

"Bukannya hanya saat latihan voli?" tanya Kuroo.

Yaku mengendikkan bahunya, "Siapa tahu, 'kan?"

Keduanya berhenti di depan rumah Yaku.

"Tadi, kamu berpikir kenapa suara-suara pikiran 'dia' bertambah aneh 'kan?"

Yaku berjengit, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Sepanjang perjalanan pulang?"

Yaku mengangguk.

Kuroo menunduk mendekat ke telinga Yaku, "Suara-suara itu juga tidak menghilang dari kepalaku, bertambah berisik dengan keluhan sakit dan 'kenapa makin aneh?!' sepanjang perjalanan."

"Kurasa, kamu tahu apa maksudnya," ucap Kuroo.

Sudut bibir Yaku yang mematung dikecupnya ringan, seringai jahil terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sampai besok, Yaku!" teriak Kuroo sebelum berlari kencang menghilang dari padangan Yaku.

"Hah?" Yaku masih diam di tempatnya.

"Haaaah?!"

**end**

* * *

a/n: pernah dipublikasikan di wattpad. Jarang-jarang aku menemukan penumpang getek ini, KurooYaku itu lucu, tahu. :(.


End file.
